Ice
W skrócie Wstęp Natura jej dwojaka Raz człowiekiem raz innym się staje Niezależna, samotna jak bryła lodu dryfująca po oceanie Silną chce być Chciwą jest Ta istota, sprytna niczym lis zadziwia swoją róznorodnością Nie szuka miłości, uniesień Nie chce adoratorów Twarda i nieustępliwa Gotowa na wszystko Tylko nie na miłość Powieść UWAGA! Niektóre elementy mogą nie zgadzać się z grą! Zegar na wieży ratuszowej wybił godzinę dwunastą. Na placu głównym już stały rozłożone i otwarte stragany z różnymi towarami, od wyrobów miejscowych po te sprowadzone zza granicy królestwa. Kupcy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, kobiety rozmawiały ze sobą, mężczyźni wymieniali się uwagami dotyczącymi różnych spraw a dzieci biegały. W tym miejscu znajdowali się przedstawiciele różnych warstw społecznych a nawet gatunków. Przy kramie z biżuterią stała kobieta w bogato zdobionej sukni, w pobliżu przeszła grupa mieszczan, a elf targował się z kupcem, który był przedstawicielem centaurów. Nagle rozległ się zagłuszający wszystko krzyk, wśród tłumu powstało zamieszanie. Postać ubrana w czarną pelerynę z kapturem na głowie i małą sakiewką w dłoni przedzierała się przez niego, goniona przez krzyczącego, bogatego kupca. - Straże, złodziej! Gonić go, gonić! Osoba nazwana złodziejem nic nie robiła sobie z tych okrzyków i coraz większej grupy ścigających ją ludzi. Zwinnie lawirowała a kiedy trzeba było przepychała się między mieszkańcami. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, wbiegła do małej, ciasnej i ciemnej uliczki pomiędzy dwoma, dosyć okazałymi kamienicami. Przyspieszając, zaczęła kluczyć, korzystając z różnych krzyżujących się uliczek. Mijając poszczególne budynki, starała się nie gubić swojego celu, jakim było wydostanie się z miasta. Po kilku minutach postać zgubiła swój pościg, dlatego też znacznie zwolniła. Rozejrzała się po otoczeni i z ulgą stwierdziła, że jest blisko remontowanej części murów otaczających całą stolicę. Udała się jak najkrótszą drogą, aby po chwili znaleźć się przy drewnianych rusztowaniach, najczęściej zapełnionych pracującymi robotnikami, teraz opuszczonymi przez odbywający się targ na rynku. Zakapturzona osoba, używając pozostawionych przez robotników drabin wspięła się na sam szczyt rusztowania a z niego przeszła na mur. Korzystając z pobliskiego drzewa, przeskoczyła na nie, dzięki czemu zeszła na sam dół. Chwilę jej zajęło nim odnalazła właściwą ścieżkę, którą ruszyła żwawym krokiem. Wkoło rosły różnorodne drzewa, wszystkie okryte zielonymi liśćmi. Jedne z nich swoją koronę miały tak bardzo rozłożystą, że dorosła osoba mogła spokojnie na nim zorganizować sobie miejsce do spania. Część pni była pokryta przez mech albo grzyby. Poza drzewami znajdowały się też różnego rodzaju krzewy z owocami i wielobarwnymi kwiatami. Z oddali słychać było śpiew leśnych ptaków. Postać zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczający ją krajobraz, tylko ciągle idąc, od czasu do czasu przystawała aby nasłuchiwać, czy aby nie zbliża się do niej jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. W jednej dłoni nadal trzymała tą sakiewkę, którą ukradła jednemu z kupców. Wolną rękę natomiast trzymała nadal dosyć blisko pasa, przy którym miała nóż aby mieć się czym w razie czego obronić. Po kilkunastu minutach takiego marszu jej oczom ukazała się karczma „Pod łuską”. Miejsce to najczęściej było omijane szerokim łukiem przez większą część społeczeństwa. Jedynymi klientami były osoby pochodzące „spod ciemnej gwiazdy”. Złodziej w pelerynie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do tego budynku. Jego oczom ukazała się ogromna izba, cała drewniana i zastawiona stołami z krzesłami. Wszędzie były osoby, różnego „fachu”, wszyscy odpowiednio pogrupowani. W prawym koncie przy wejściu siedzieli piraci, którzy od kilku dni bawili na lądzie. Bardziej w głąb znajdowali się przedstawiciele oszustów, którzy zajmowali się podrabianiem dokumentów. Z nimi sąsiadowali wandale, niszczący często mienie publiczne. Przy barze, będącym na lewo od drzwi była grupa osób często zaczynająca bójki w mieście. Pod schodami siedział mężczyzna, posądzony o zdradę. Na samym środku znajdowało się skupisko złodziei razem z córką właściciela karczmy. Kiedy tylko osoba w czarnej pelerynie weszła, udała się w tamtą stronę i rzuciła sakiewkę na sam środek stołu, przy którym siedział mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i z opaską na jednym oku. - Widzę, że ci się udało – powiedział na powitanie, nie patrząc na nowo przybyłą osobę. - Wątpiłeś we mnie? – odpowiedziała postać kobiecym głosem. - Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłem, w końcu jesteś z nas najlepsza, Ice – kiedy to mówił, kobieta ściągnęła kaptur, ukazując swoje białe jak śnieg włosy. Na dziewczynę rzuciła się srebrnowłosa córka właściciela karczmy. - Ice, w końcu jesteś! Już się bałam, że cię złapią – mówiła, przytulając ją. Kobieta w pelerynie odsunęła się i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Kolor jej włosów zdradzał, że dziewczynka była nimfą, co nie było niczym dziwnym, ponieważ za budynkiem znajdowało się jezioro, z którym była związana. Jedynie jej złote oczy, nie pasowały do typowego wyglądu przedstawiciela tej rasy. Kolor ten odziedziczyła po ojcu, który był magiem. - Nie wiem po co się martwiłaś, Rozalio. Ja zawsze wracam. - Ale tym razem zajęło ci to więcej czasu… - W mieście zaczął się targ – odpowiedziała cały czas spokojnym głosem Ice. Rozalia na chwilę zamilkła, ale zaraz zaczęła zasypywać swoją rozmówczynię gradem pytań. - I jak było? Dużo było osób? Jak się ubrali ci co przyszli? – na chwilę przerwała aby ciszej dodać. – Czy… widziałaś go? Białowłosa westchnęła. - Tak, widziałam. Rozłożył swój własny stragan z materiałami i przykładowymi strojami. Kiedy czternastolatka usłyszała tą wiadomość, z uśmiechem na ustach zrobiła jeden obrót. Chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale przerwał jej głos wołającego ją ojca. - Dobrze się spisałaś, mamy więcej niż trzeba – powiedział czarnowłosy z zasłoniętym okiem. - Dlatego są moje. Rozdziel je tak jak się umawialiśmy a nadwyżka idzie w moje posiadanie – odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku, patrząc na pieniądze. Kiedy zakończony został podział łupu, złodziejka poszła w stronę baru, gdzie dała kilka monet aby zapłacić za kilka dni noclegu. Następnie poszła schodami na wyższe piętro, gdzie znajdowały się wynajmowane pokoje. Najchętniej nie płaciłaby wcale, dzięki czemu miała by większy fundusz, jednak musiała to robić by utrzymać swój pobyt i swoją działalność w tajemnicy. Kobieta weszła do niedużego pokoju. W nim znajdowało się łóżko, kufer i miednica z wodą. Sakiewkę z monetami schowała do większego worka, w którym trzymała więcej pieniędzy. On natomiast schowany był właśnie w drewnianym kufrze, który miał metalowe obicia na krawędziach. Na jego wieku położyła swój nóż a sama poszła do metalowej miednicy, w której obmyła sobie twarz, po czym położyła się na drewnianym łóżku. - Jak mogłeś do tego doprowadzić?! Mówiłam ci, abyś uważał! - Nie moja wina, wybiegł zaraz przede mnie! - Jesteś idiotą i tyle, przez ciebie straciliśmy zwierzynę – krzyknęła dziewczyna z upiętymi brązowymi włosami, jadąca na koniu. - No przepraszam, ile razy mam to jeszcze powiedzieć? – odparł czarnowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach, również jadący konno. - Tyle ile będzie trzeba. Zacznij się mnie słuchać Arminie – odpowiedziała jego towarzyszka, patrząc na niego swoimi złotymi oczami. Ice siedziała na drzewie i obserwowała ich. Naprzeciwko niej na gałęzi siedział mężczyzna z zasłoniętym okiem. W krzakach kryła się grupa bandytów, gotowych do rozpoczęcia ataku. Składała się ona głównie z ogrów, ale wśród nich znalazł się jeden elf. Czekali cierpliwie, aż para wracająca z polowania zbliży się do nich i dostaną sygnał. Kobieta do swojego towarzysza wykonała kilka ruchów ręką, które oznaczały: czarownica i człowiek. Mężczyzna powtórzył te same gesty, aby ostrzec kompanów. Kiedy cele zbliżyły się na odpowiednią odległość, czarnowłosy zasyczał jak wąż, dając tym samym sygnał do ataku. Grupa kryjąca się w krzakach wyskoczyła z krzykiem i rzuciła się na cel z broniami. Czarownica zauważywszy co się dzieje, złapała swój naszyjnik, który miała na szyi i zaczęła wymawiać zaklęcia, które albo odrzucały przeciwnika, albo go raniły. Jej towarzysz strzelał z kuszy. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, pozostała dwójka siedząca na drzewach zeskoczyła z nich, zrzucając przeciwników z koni, które uciekły. Wcześniej brązowowłosej udało się przywołać tarczę, która odgrodziła ich od bandytów. Ice jakoś wylądowała na swoich nogach, czarnowłosy którego zrzuciła z konia przeturlał się po ziemi i błyskawicznie wstał, wyciągając swój krótki miecz. Dziewczyna spod peleryny wyciągnęła nóż i w samą porę ochroniła się nim od ciosu. Dzięki założonemu kapturowi, Armin nie mógł rozpoznać rasy przeciwnika, przez co nie mógł wybrać odpowiedniej taktyki w walce. Białowłosa małymi, ale szybkimi krokami poruszała się, okrążając chłopaka przy czym unikała jego ataków. Czasami musiała zasłaniać się nożem, żeby odepchnąć od siebie miecz niebieskookiego. Miała świadomość, że w takiej walce nie ma z nim za dużych szans, ale musiała zwlekać, aby jej towarzysz odsunął się z czarownicą. To było jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji, jeżeli zbyt wcześnie użyłaby swoich umiejętności, złotooka mogłaby przyjść z Arminowi i bez problemu pokonałaby dziewczynę w pelerynie. Wkrótce Mała notka od autora W końcu po długim czasie zebrałam się w sobie i zmieniłam konto oraz zaczęłam od nowa. Mam nową powieść, nową historię, którą chcę doprowadzić do końca. Mam nadzieję, że się uda. Jeżeli tylko uda mi się zorganizować okładkę, zamierzam też wstawić to opowiadanie na wattpada. Zamieszczę wtedy tu link do mojego małego dzieła. Miłego dnia/milej nocy. Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/154285122-ice Ankieta Podobało ci się "Ice" by CrazyCrazyness? Tak Nie Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FanFiction Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:W toku